


Mirror, Mirror

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [16]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character swap with Jack at BAat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mirror, Mirror -- Take the character of your choice and swap their story with another character's. Bonus points if your scene involves both swapped characters. You can even flip the galaxy if you want to -- benevolent Reapers, evil Alliance, etc.  
> Characters: your choice

Evie Shepard was terrified. She was a biotic and as a result she had been shipped off to BAAT. Men had showed up at her house and convinced her parents to send her to the new special training center for human biotics. She had begged not to go but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. From the moment she began showing signs, they had begun to act afraid of her and two days after she turned 16 she had left on a shuttle for a far off station.

She had never been good at making friends and now she was trapped in a strange place all alone. She saw the other students introducing themselves but no one seemed to notice her standing by herself in the corner. She was on the verge of tears when a voice spoke to her. “Hi! I am Jennifer but my friends call me Jack. What's your name?” “E-Evie,” she stuttered. She hadn't noticed the other girl approach her. Jack held out her hand. “Nice to meet you Evie. Looks like we are going to be roomies.” Evie took her hand and returned the other girl’s smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

6 Months later.

This was hell. They were cut off from the outside world and worked until they could barely stand. The only thing that made it bearable for Evie had been Jack. Since their first meeting, the two girls had grown close. It was a running joke among the other students that if you needed one of them then just look for the other. The pair were rarely apart. Jack had been the one to comfort Evie when she was struggling with the training, and she used that word loosely as it was more like torture for the students.

Their relationship had slowly evolved from roommates, to friends, and finally into something romantic. Falling for each other had felt so natural and they would spend their evenings talking about the future and stealing kisses. They helped keep each other sane. Several kids had already snapped and had been pulled from the program. 

One evening they had been walking back to their room from dinner when a few others called them over. “Hey, Shelby had finished rigging up the transmitter. We are going to try to get a message out to our families. Do you guys want to come too?” Evie and Jack both shook their heads. Neither had anyone they wanted to speak to.

 

The next morning, it was obvious something was wrong. They were denied water rations at breakfast and had only begun to complain when their “teacher” entered the room and screamed at them to get to the training room. They trampled and shoved each other in a rush to get there. No one wanted to piss Vyrnnus off. Evie had been shoved and had fallen to the floor. Jack helped her up and squeezed her shoulder, attempting to comfort her girlfriend. She was terrified of the turian.

When they entered the training room and saw Shelby tied up in the middle of the room with a huge pile of something next to him, they understood why Vyrnnus was so angry. His secret transmitter hadn’t been secret. The turian showed them plans and told them to use the pile of parts to work together and recreate the image. Any mistake would result in starting over.

Over an hour passed and the first student passed out from exhaustion. No one was allowed to help and they were left lying on the floor. Evie was nearing her breaking point and Jack was doing her best to keep her from being the next to fall. Unfortunately Vyrnnus had noticed. 

He praised Jack for a job well done, but he sneered at Evie. He pulled a glass of water over and offered it to the struggling girl, mocking her weakness. She was so thirsty and reached for it before Jack could stop her and was rewarded with a sickening crack as Vyrnnus snapped her arm so hard that the bone broke through the skin.

The rage Jack felt in that moment was almost immeasurable. She exploded, her biotics flaring out and sending Vyrnnus stumbling backwards. He would teach this human a lesson for daring to attack him. He shouldn’t have underestimated Jack. The fight was short. A few blows traded before Jack put everything she had into a biotically charged punch, knocking Vyrnnus to the ground before leaping up and bringing a knee down on his head, snapping his neck.

The other students were stunned and when Jack realized what she had done, she shared the same look of horror everyone else wore. They didn’t matter. She ignored them as she ran to Evie’s side. “Are you okay?” Jack scolded herself internally for the stupid question. Of course she wasn’t okay. She wrapped an arm around Evie’s shoulder. “We need to get you to the medical ward.” Evie just nodded wordlessly and followed Jack’s lead.

A few days later she was being escorted off the base and sent home. The program had been shut down after Vyrnnus’s death and the abuses had been discovered. The other’s would be there for another week while arrangements were made to send them home but Jack wasn’t allowed to stay. She was angry that she hadn’t been allowed to see Evie since dropping her off with medical and didn’t want to leave without telling her goodbye. She was fighting her guards when a voice screamed “Wait!” from behind them. Evie came running up and Jack met her halfway, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I didn’t think I would get to see you before I had to leave.”

“They didn’t want me to but I needed to see you too. I am afraid that this is the last time.”  
“Don’t say that. We will find each other again. I promise!” She had just enough time for a goodbye kiss before the guards dragged her away.


End file.
